Resident Evil: From Day to Night
by BringTheRaine
Summary: Follow the story of Kurt Bankes - a new face to the S.T.A.R.S - and his story through the nightmare that becomes of Raccoon City.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Resident Evil: From Day to Night Chapter One

It was 3PM. Kurt Bankes slid his badge through the electronic card reader one last time. Today would be the last day he walked out of this plant. The job wasn't bad, and it had good pay, but Kurt wanted something more. He needed to branch out and do something more meaningful. While being a quality control specialist for a medical supplies company was a pretty significant job, in the plant everyone feels like ants. It's one of those situations where you know you're doing something good, but you follow the same routine day in and day out without feeling like you've actually made a difference.

Now was the time to change that, and it's exactly what he was doing.

About 9 months ago Kurt started training vigorously. He lifted weights, watched his food intake, and studied. He was still a big guy, pushing 300 pounds, but he was also nearly 7-foot tall. All his life he had been a bigger guy and he'd been teased about it. In fact, some of the teasing and bullying he'd gone through at a younger age helped fuel the decision he made to get him out of this mess.

If there was one thing Kurt couldn't stand it was injustice. After all, he'd gone through some injustice himself in his early years. That's why he made the decision to become a police officer. He'd studied up on the laws, went to the academy, and worked his way through weapons training. All the money he'd shelled out for training had finally paid off and he now has the chance to do what he is passionate about.

Starting a week from this coming Monday he would be a proud member of the police force – a special task force at that. This was his chance to be able to not only do something good the made a difference, but to take care of his family better.

Kurt moved to Raccoon City two years ago. He met a young woman who changed everything about him, but he liked that. Her name was Nicole and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. They'd met the year previous and dated for some time, but he ended up needing to run back to his hometown to deal with some family issues that had come up. After some bad decisions and diminished hope, Kurt got in contact with Nicole once again and the conversation began a journey on a road to his complete happiness.

In the blink of an eye Nicole met him down in his hometown and whisked him away back to Raccoon. Since then he's left his issues behind and made a new life in this small town. The two eventually married and had a son, and Kurt felt his life was complete – to a certain extent. His career path was the only thing he needed to fix.

Raccoon was a small town, but it was full of life. There were many places where you could hang out, great places to eat, and plenty of places to enjoy a nice day outside. One of Kurt's favorite places to spend time at, aside from the local board game store, was Kendo Gun Shop. Kurt became real good friends with the owner and enjoyed passing the time by hearing the old man's stories. Robert was a seasoned vet, so he always told stories about people who would come in and pick up guns.

"Every weapon has a story son," he'd always say.

After a while Kurt learned that it was the truth. He remembered a story Rob told him about a big guy who works at the police station in town. Harry was his name? Maybe? It was something like that. Anyway, this guy would come in and pick out the biggest and best handguns the shop had. Recently the guy picked up one of those huge .44 magnum revolvers, and Rob was actually surprised.

"That gun was huge, man, and I'm not exaggerating. This guy waltzes in, picks up the gun, and it looks tiny in his hands. He just smiled when he saw it. Came in, picked up the gun, bought some ammo for it, and went about his way. It wasn't cheap either, even at my prices! Come to think of it, I haven't seen him 'round here for quite some time."

Hanging out in the gun shop piqued Kurt's interest in the local police force. He heard stories of these "special forces guys" who worked at the department but he'd never seen any of them. Granted he'd only been in town for about a year or so at this point, but they still came across more like local legends than normal people. That's when he started considering taking up a job at the local precinct.

Until then he needed to find a job that would take care of supporting his family in the meantime. Since he had moved to Raccoon, he had heard a lot of people claiming that the best employer in town was a pharmaceutical company by the name of Umbrella Inc. The company mainly focused on products like facial creams, medicine, and dietary supplements, though they did have a division that manufactured some medical devices such as needles and catheters to administer drugs.

It took Kurt two weeks once he applied, but he managed to snag a job as a quality control specialist for production. The job paid well and with it he alone could handle the bills. It wasn't the most difficult work, but it was routine and mundane. Also, something about the company felt a bit off to him. The plant was one of those places that looked really nice on the outside, but once you entered it was like stepping into some other world. People were hush-hush. You couldn't really make friends in a place like that and it always felt as if the higher-ups were a part of some conglomerate that they never told you about.

After being at that place for nearly a year it was time to cut the cord. Kurt made it through the academy, took his training, and passed through his testing at the top of the class. It was surprising, really, given his large size. You wouldn't think it, but Kurt was very nimble when he needed to be. I guess you could say he's got a sense of determination that serves as his fuel in dire straits.

The sound of the glass door closing behind him sent a cool, yet calming chill through his bones. No more waking up at 5 AM to get out the door, and no more mundane bullshit. In just one week Kurt would be the newest member of the Raccoon City police department, and even more so the newest member of what the precinct called the Special Tactics and Research Squad.

"Good riddance," he said, with a smile on his face, and left the plant behind.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Resident Evil: From Day to Night Chapter One, Part Two

Dinner was amazing. That's one thing that Kurt loved about Nicole, among other things: she sure knew how to cook a mean meal. Each night, without fail, she managed to have a plate of steaming-hot food on the table waiting for him when he got home. Never in his life did Kurt ever imagine that he would have a woman in his life that would ever do this sort of thing for him. It was nice to have this kind of life and live with the woman he'd dreamt about for years.

Nicole sat down next to him at the table, her long black hair put up into a neat little pony tail.

"So what did you do today, love," she asked warmly.

It had been five days since Kurt quit his job at the Umbrella plant. In just five more days he would be starting his new job at the local police precinct. The thought made him smile.

"Oh not too much. While you were out I ran down to the Common Room and hung out there for a while. Andy was there, and we just talked about random stuff."

"That's good," said Nicole. "I really want to get out there more."

Kurt took a bite of his ribs. Nicole always knew what to cook for him. She made soul food, and it was exactly what his soul desired, along with his stomach. "They asked about you. I told them you were running errands; Andy said it was no excuse."

Nicole laughed a little. "Yeah well he can shove it. I had things I needed to do."

They both started to chuckle. Soon they finished up their plates and Nicole started working on the dishes. "Well, are you ready for this new career move Mister Man," asked Nicole over the sound of the running water.

Kurt sat back in his dinner chair and thought for a moment. He'd better be ready for this; he'd trained for it and surely paid enough for the opportunity. Still, he understood the risks. Not that this city was certainly overrun with crime, but anybody in the law enforcement line of work put their lives in danger. Though he'd been working hard at obtaining the opportunity he'd been given, nothing can accurately train you for what you'll face out on the streets. There are plenty of muggers, murderers, dealers, and cheats out there. Kurt had given the choice much thought. One thing he wanted to make sure of is that he helped do his part to make this a better world for his wife and son. That was a double-edged sword, though. By putting himself in this position he was literally laying his life on the line.

"You know, I think I am. This is something I've been working towards. Umbrella paid me well, but it just wasn't the job for me. It wasn't a great environment, and I know being out on the streets with criminals won't be any better, but it could give me a chance to learn more about the city and its people."

Nicole smiled. "Well I am glad you're happy about this. If I said I wasn't worried I'd be lying to you. You know going out on these streets at night can be a dangerous thing. It's not that I don't trust your abilities or anything, it's just that you don't know who is out there."

She put the dishes in the other sink to dry and wiped her hands. "I just don't know what I'd do if… Well you know…"

Kurt stood up and walked over to her, putting an arm around her. "Hey, don't even think about something like that. I can take care of myself and it would take an army of crazy criminals to even attempt to bring me down." He stepped back, holding his arms out.

"And besides, I won't even be running the local beat. I'm apparently not 'just new guy material' to the guys at the precinct. The big-wigs want me doing something else. That's why I'll be part of their special team. You know, the S.T.A.R.S.? They don't take on normal beats or crimes. They're more of an investigative unit." He lowered his arms and leaned back against the island. "I haven't met anyone yet, and I don't know too much, but what I do know is that each person on this team has some special talent. From what they've told me, there are two different teams. There's one team with six people – five guys and a girl. The second team is five people – four guys and a girl. I'll be joining the second team to help even them out. When I applied for the precinct they said my computer knowledge was outstanding. The squad needed someone who's good with tech so they immediately snatched me up."

Kurt looked proud of himself. Nicole liked it when he had this look about him. Kurt wasn't the type of person to be sure of himself. This time he felt like he actually had a valuable skill that meant something. All those years of building computers, playing video games, and tinkering have finally paid off. Kurt wasn't the best with computers, but he knew his way around firewalls and hardware repair. If it came to security systems he could learn them and come up with bypass strategies on the fly. One thing to remember about Kurt is that his mind works at impressive speeds. If he's not thinking about one thing, it's another. This would be a great strength for him, but it also can be a hindrance. Nicole just chalks this up to A.D.D.

"You know, I really think I'm going to like this job. I can make a difference, it's better pay, and I get more time here with you guys," said Kurt.

The shift was an odd one. There were office hours, which came out to be about 6 hours per day. The rest of the time Kurt would be on-call. If something happened, though, he could be sent out somewhere and be away from home for a week. Still, the pay made it worth the hassle and he could get out and see places. This would really be a nice turn around for him. Besides, his son would have something to be proud of him for.

Nicole stepped over to him, smiling. "And I definitely like that. I'm glad you're happy about this. Raccoon can really be our home. We'll have a beautiful city to live in, and a wonderful place to raise our son."

"Things are looking up, and they're looking good," Kurt said, with a big smile on his face.


End file.
